Drabbles: The Holiday Season
by Celeste815
Summary: Ten drabbles based off of ten different songs. Each has a winter-y holiday theme and is completely Draco/Hermione. May vary from novel compliant & A/U, 6th-7th year & post-war. COMPLETE


**Well…this is an iPod drabble challenge that **_sazcmc_** sent to me over a PM and I thought I'd try it. The songs that I listened to are at the bottom of the page and you might not know all of them as some are Chinese songs…but I provided a translation (some of them are rather weird in English) of about what the titles would mean. The location and time of each drabble is various and may not apply to the novels. And in honor of the season, all of the drabbles will have a theme of winter, Christmas, or something like that. Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!

_**Dramione Drabbles: The Holiday Season**_

_**

* * *

**_

1. The snow was drifting towards the grounds at Hogwarts, blanketing everything in a coating of white. He was her Romeo and she was his Juliet, enemies that had fallen in love. The grey-eyed blonde still sided with the Dark Lord, Voldemort and the amber-eyed brunette would forever stay with the Order of the Phoenix, never to betray her dearest friend, Harry. They met secretly under the mistletoe, trying to coax the other toward their side. And it could never be.

X*X

2. Hermione held her hand up to the hollow of her neck, feeling the small diamond that hung there. It was his gift to her after all. She hoped from the bottom of heart that one day after they had passed through the oncoming darkness that they could and would and should be together. Removing her hand, she stared up in the descending snowflakes from the Astronomy Tower, and looked over at Draco. His stormy eyes pierced hers. Putting her hand in his, her head on his shoulder, they kissed, and wished each other a Happy Christmas.

X*X

3. They had decided on a winter wedding. And because of his filthy rich status, the wedding was to be extremely _regal_. The reception was being held in one of the many ballrooms at Malfoy Manor. Garlands and wreaths and ribbons hung from every alcove. There were giant Christmas trees in every corner, the tables were covered in red and green table cloths, and snowflakes fell from the ceiling (they disappeared before they hit the floor). With a final wave of their wands wand, green, red, silver, and golden lights rose up, and hovered midair around the ballroom. Besides, it was the perfect combination for the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince.

X*X

4. The Potters had decided to hold a poker party for the New Years. They stared at each other from across the table, determined not to lose to each other. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had already backed out. The game was blackjack, and the prize was whatever the winner wanted from the loser. The tension was high. There was a groan as the last card was flipped over. A familiar smirk wound up the side of his face. Her chocolate eyes glared at him. "I'll hold you for it, Hermione. You know, my prize."

X*X

5. Draco was thinking. Odd, right? But he was thinking of what he should get his Hermione for Christmas. His Hermione? Well, they had been going out for awhile after the war ended. A book? She had too many of those. Something educational? She didn't need it. They had been going out for three years now, maybe it was time to get her something nice. A ring would be too awkward, and he had already given her a lion's share of flowers. A necklace? Perfect. He stood up and stretched, turned towards the roaring fireplace with a handful of Floo Powder, ready to find the perfect gift.

X*X

6. The crowd was counting down towards the New Year. The Ministry was holding a masquerade ball this year and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had (obviously) been invited. Ron and Harry had been given her funny looks all night as she wandered around with a blonde Pureblood, smiling and laughing. When the count reached zero, they had stood there arms wrapped around each other, lips pressed together in a kiss. An 'I love you' passed between them, whispered in between kisses.

X*X

7. It was the last day of school before the winter holidays. Outside, there were flurries of snow dancing towards the already frozen grounds. They met in an abandoned classroom. No matter what Hermione said or did, she could not persuade Draco to leave the Dark Lord. She had known their relationship wouldn't last with the upcoming war. The tears were already streaming down her face as she turned to leave. She whispered, "I'm sorry, Draco. This won't work out between us. Good-bye," and left.

X*X

8. Everyone was drunk. The seventh years had been holding a holiday party in Room of Requirement. Now they were playing truth or dare. It was Blaise's turn, "Draco, truth or dare?" "Dare." "Go kiss Granger" A flush crept up on both of their cheeks. Still, they were intoxicated and Draco crawled over and planted a big one on her lips. Later, Draco pulled Hermione into a corner, "Happy Christmas, Hermione." "Happy Christmas, Draco," and they kissed again.

X*X

9. As head girl and head boy, they were assigned to plan a Winter Ball with the prefects. So far they had met almost every week, and they were finalizing the plans. Padma Patil handed out invitations to a white elephant gift exchange to be held after dinner in the Great Hall for all of the prefects. After the meeting, Draco asked for Hermione to wait a second as he had something important to give her. Pulling her into him, he nuzzled his nose into her cheek and whispered, "I think I like you," before walking away. She blushed profusely.

X*X

10. After the honeymoon, the new Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy moved into the Malfoy Manor. He had carried his blushing bride across the threshold before setting her down on her feet. Hermione let out a squeal of delight once he opened the double doors to the library and let go of his arm. There was Christmas tree standing in the corner next the roaring fireplace. Two arms wrapped around her waist as she was scanning through a giant tomb. "Look under the tree, _Mrs. Malfoy._" She found a package addressed to her, and so she ripped it open to find the latest _Hogwarts: A History_. She turned around and gave Draco a big kiss on the lips and thanked him profusely.

* * *

**These are the songs that I used:**

Check Yes Juliet – We The Kings

Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne

爱的王道 （The Royal Style of Love） – 飞轮海 （Fahrenheit）

Poker Face – Lady Gaga

心里有数 (Knowledge in the Heart or Idea in Mind) – 飞轮海 （Fahrenheit）

Tiamo – 炎亚论 (Aaron Yan)

不会爱 (Can't Love) – 飞轮海 （Fahrenheit）

I Kissed A Girl – Katy Perry

超喜欢你 (Like You A Lot) – 飞轮海 （Fahrenheit）

新窝 (New House) – 飞轮海 （Fahrenheit）

**Yes…I am rather obsessed with the Fahrenheit guys. Ignore that. If you want to try this iPod Drabble challenge, send me a PM and I'll send you the instructions. As for my other fic, **_**That Fateful Night**_**, Chapter 10 will be up by January! Arigato – Celeste815 **


End file.
